Locura
by Ainhochu
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de locuras, y a veces las puedes probar todas en unas pocas horas. Chris Rodriguez lo sabe muy bien.


Casi no se puede sostenerse en pie. Mira al cuerpo que hay delante suyo, que no está mucho mejor que él. Chris intenta avanzar pero está agotado, sus rodillas tiemblan de manera convulsiva, pero él aun lo intenta, mientras que la otra persona se ha dejado caer en el suelo.

En las gradas los compinches de Kronos gritan por la sangre y la muerte de alguno de los dos, pero la oscuridad no le permite ver sus rostros.

Su oponente se levanta a duras penas, Chris no quiere seguir luchando, no quiere ser un asesino, pero es su vida o la de su oponente. Intenta enfocar, pero el cansancio hace estragos en su vista.

Pero al reconocer a su oponente deja caer la espada. Ya no es el guerrero grande y fuerte de antes, si no una niña pequeña, tan parecida a él que casi duele.

-Mary –El nombre de su hermana sale de su boca en lo que a él le parece un susurro. No la puede matar, no puede matar a su hermana, su hermana pequeña que es una miseria mortal. Pero Mary carga contra él con movimientos fuertes y seguros. - ¡Eres un espejismo, Mary! ¡Apártate! –Gritaba a la vez que retrocedía ante la fuerza de la espada contraria. Lleva la armadura griega completa que con cada estocada parece más y más pesada, tirándolo al suelo. En un intento desesperado lanza un mandoble dándole a su hermana en el brazo. Ella chilla de dolor. Los gritos vuelven, gritos que piden sangre y dolor.

Una voz dulce le pide que vaya con él hacia la luz. Tiene que ser la voz de Mary, pero es diferente, familiar, muy familiar, pero no es la de su hermana, pero quien si no le hablaría con tanta dulzura. Un nombre cruza por su mente, pero lo desecha enseguida. _Ella_ jamás le hablaría así.

-No hay salida, Mary. No la hay. –Ella le mira con furia e intenta clavarle la espada. El se tira a un lado y al levantar la vista se horroriza con el ser que se encuentra al lado de Luke. Riendo pro la muerte de alguno de los dos. - ¡El hijo de Poseidón! ¡Es horrible! –Este solo ríe y Chris se gira un segundo antes de que la espada de su hermana le dé.

La lucha continua a la espera de la muerte de alguno de los dos. Ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que lleva luchando, ¿horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Ya no le importa cuando al fin cae al suelo, destrozado por el cansancio. Los gritos han callado. Ya no está tumbado sobre la arena, ahora lo que le sostiene es una densa oscuridad.

Unos pasos se acercan a él y cuando levanta la mirada para ver quién se queda de piedra.

-¿Clarisse? –Casi no puede pronunciar su nombre, pero ella le escucha. Se agacha delante de él y le agarra del pelo, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Traidor. –Escupe con asco. Los ojos rojizos de Clarisse lo miran con un desprecio con el que solo los hijos de Ares pueden mirar.

Una palabra, eso es lo que ha hecho falta para romperlo por dentro.

Chris cierra los ojos, ya no quiere seguir viviendo. Todas las personas que le importaban le han dado la espalda.

Su padre, que jamás lo reconoció.

Su madre, que decidió suicidarse antes que cuidar de él.

Su hermana, que le culpó de todos sus problemas.

Clarisse a quien nunca le importó.

Se sentía a un paso del Inframundo, casi podía escuchar a los jueces decidiendo su destino eterno cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, pero no tenía ni siquiera fuerza como para girarse.

-Despierta chico. –La voz del señor D retumbó en su cabeza. –No soy lo suficientemente amable como para borrarte la memoria, pero esa es la clave de la regeneración. Los recuerdos serán tu castigo.

Por primera vez en meses Chris abrió los ojos, totalmente curado.

Se encontraba en la enfermería rodeado de Quirón, el señor D y Clarisse que le sujetaba las manos. En su mirada había algo parecido a la preocupación.

-Hola nena. –susurró mientras su fuerza volvía rápidamente a su cuerpo.

Durante un momento. Un simple segundo pensó que se pondría a llorar. Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Clarisse La Rue, y el bofetón no tardó en llegar.

-¡Tu idiota! ¡Como se te ocurre unirte a Luke! ¡En que narices pensabas cuando traicionabas al campamento! –Quirón la separó de Chris antes de que lo devolviese a su estado comatoso. -¡Donde esta a Maimer! –Gritó fuera de control. Chris pese a todo no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Esa era su Clarisse.

Pero la sonrisa pareció enfurecerla más. Con un rápido movimiento se liberó de Quirón y salió hecha una furia de la sala. Chris se levantó, pero Quirón lo retuvo.

-No creo que debas moverte en tu estado.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy bien, pero ella no. –Y sin esperar más salió detrás de la hija de Ares.

La encontró a unos metros del bosque. Con una sonrisa triunfal se acercó a ella, pero algo le dejó congelado.

Una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Clarisse.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido por ti. –Un susurro roto escapo de los labios de Clarisse –Te fuiste sin despedirte, uniéndote a Luke. Creía que no volvería a verte bien nunca más. Tenía tanto miedo.

-Perdóname nena. –Lentamente se acercó a Clarisse y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Le secó la lágrima, y le susurró mil perdones. Pero pese a todo, al fin se sentía en casa. Allí, al lado de Clarisse.

-No te pienso perdonar nunca –La voz de Clarisse volvió a ser la misma de siempre, fuerte y cruel. Sin liberarse de los brazos de Chris se giró quedando cara a cara. –Lo que has hecho es alta traición y te mereces el peor de los castigos. –le dijo fulminándolo con sus ojos rojizos. Chris soltó una carcajada. – ¿Y tu de que te ríes?

-Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver. – Dejó caer su frente en la frente de ella. –Mi pequeña y malvada, molesta, arrogante y sádica de Clarisse. –Rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo se acalambraba mientras Clarisse se alejaba de él.

-Estás loco- Le gritó Clarisse volviendo a convertir a Maimer en un anillo. Chris corrió para ponerse a su lado.

-Lo sé, y créeme, se lo que digo. –Le pasó un brazo por los hombros guiándola hacia la fogata para cenar. –Estoy loco por ti. –Añadió en un susurró.


End file.
